The Bakuras first Valentines Day
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: The Bakuras first Valentines is filled with soppy romantic things as well as hot lovely Lemon, Ryou Surprises Bakura with a romantic dinner and a sexy night of wild passion


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any of the Characters from the Anime.

**Author's Notes:**Well here is a form of romantic plot. This Idea came to me while I was Role-Playing with my Boyfriend. So here is my Valentine's Day One-Shot. Hope you all like it

**Summary:**Ryou has been planning the most Romantic of nights for him and Bakura for St Valentine's Day. How will Bakura react when he sees sweet innocent Ryou cladded in Slutty attire? Read on for the smut, fluff, and of course the hot steamy Lemon!

It was cold, wet and windy, yet Ryou a young British teen staggered through the bustling streets of domino city on a Wednesday afternoon. Normally long free flowing white hair, now pulled back into a tight neat pony-tail, a puffy winter black coat pulled tightly around the shoulders with a pale blue scarf snugly wrapped around Ryous throat. Tight black denim jeans cladded long slender legs, white and blue trainers' cladded the boys' feet as he trailed from the local High School into the local town. Bright milk chocolate eyes slightly red rimmed from the icy wind that bit at the boys pale features, a small red nose sniffling under the cold with slender feminine hands hidden within deep warm pockets. Shuffling his feet as he walked Ryou kept his milk chocolate orbs glued to the ground, thinking over what it was he needed to buy and what it was he would 'forget to buy' so he had an excuse to get Bakura out of the house. Though while lost in thought Ryou didn't see the tri-coloured spiked haired smaller teen heading his way, and before he knew it both teens landed with a painful thud to the ground. Ryou gasping and muttering a low curse under his breath as that familiar child-like voice spoke to him

"R-Ryou-Kun?" the voice spoke softly, bringing Ryou from his thoughts as he glanced up to be met with wide bright Violet orbs staring back at him

"O-Oh Yugi-Kun, I d-didn't see you there?"

"L-likewise Ryou-Kun, A-are you okay?" The smaller teen asked, also known as Yugi as Ryou smiled weakly, nodded, and dragged himself to his feet

"I'm f-fine Yugi-Kun, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah just cold, W-where are you headed Ryou-Kun?"

"O-Oh erm...J-just a little b-bit of shopping" Ryou replied weakly with a faint pink dusting over his pale alabaster flesh. Yugi just nodded and said his goodbyes before hurriedly heading home, leaving Ryou to sigh deeply as he continued to shuffle his feet and make his way through the hustle and bustle of people out shopping. Losing himself back into his thoughts of his little Romantic plans for his and Bakuras first Valentine's day together, Ryou didn't even notice that he had walked straight into a small shop known as the 'Private Shop' until he walked into the counter with a low hiss. Looking up to say something Ryou blinked and turned to look around as a deep crimson dusted his alabaster flesh. Gulping he looked back up to the sales clerk and gave a small apology before turning around and looking around the small shop. Milk chocolate brown eyes trailing over different styles of slutty attire, ranging from next to nothing lacy night-wear to just barely bottom covering silks. Gulping dryly and thickly as he looked around Ryou stopped in his tracks in front of a silky crimson coloured dress like outfit, the tag read 'Valentine's Baby-doll' with matching thong and stockings. The rich vibrant crimson silk adorned black lacy frills around the open edges of the bust, the tummy slit and bottom of the Baby-Doll. Biting his lip reasonably innocently Ryou trailed his fingers slowly up and down the front of the Baby-doll, thinking only briefly as he looked around quickly and noticed several other items that surprisingly caught his attention. A rack containing different coloured silken ribbons used for throat ties, blushing a darker shade of red Ryou lifted a red silken ribbon and glanced back over at the Baby-doll that he was sure would drive his Yami, his lover absolutely crazy. Smirking Ryou put the red silken ribbon back and lifted a thick black one that adorned a red rose in the centre, smiling inwardly with a small chuckle Ryou gathered the other items he wanted and slowly and coyly walked over to the counter and paid for them. Once done Ryou nodded and smiled at the sale clerk and left the shop, once outside Ryou stuffed the black coloured bag into his school bag and turned to his right and headed towards the super-market.

It was getting late into the evening when Ryou finally got home, Sitting at the Kitchen table working on some papers Ryou noticed was Bakura. His thick unruly white hair pulled back into a rough loose pony-tail, tight fitting black trousers, open shirt, and glasses perched sexily upon the bridge of Bakuras nose. Seeing this sight made Ryous heart go all a flutter, smiling softly Ryou kicked off his trainers, hung up his coat, and grabbed the bags of shopping and walked over to the table with a smile

"You're late home Ryou" Bakura spoke simply, not evening looking up from his paper work as Ryou blinked and smiled deviously

"Y-yeah I had to get s-some shopping 'K-Kura"

"Must off been busy, considering tomorrow is Valentine's Day"

"Y-yeah, I just barely got t-the groceries" Ryou replied lightly as he placed all the bags on the kitchen counter and swiftly got to putting all the shopping away, thought sneaking quick glances at Bakura with a smile as he went on his way. Once Ryou had everything put away, dinner made, eaten, and everything washed up Ryou sighed to himself as he curled up with Bakura on the couch and sat watching a couple of films before he fell asleep in the comfort of his beloveds arms.

Morning came around only to soon for Ryou, though when he awoke, he found himself curled up, and undressed in bed alone. Sighing with a low groan Ryou rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling today was Valentine's day, and he had the day off school while his poor beloved Bakura had to work. Ryou sighed once again as he glanced over at the small black alarm clock on the bedside table, it flashed at him several times reading 8:45am, and so with a swift rub of his eyes Ryou pulled himself up as he dragged himself out of bed. Once out of bed, Ryou quickly got himself dressed into something comfortable as he went on his way cleaning up his and Bakuras two bedroom apartment.

By about 3:56pm Ryou had the whole apartment gleaming, relaxing back into the couch Ryou let out a low sigh of relief as he glanced at the clock. Groaning inwardly Ryou reached for his spare hair tie and pulled his hair up and tied it back, once done Ryou dragged himself to his feet, and walked over to the house phone punched in several numbers waiting for an answer

"What is up Ryou?" A husky males voice sounded sending chills down Ryous spine

"C-could you pick up some eggs and flour on your way past the super-market please? I forgot them yesterday"

"I can do that, if you can do me a favour"

"What is it Bakura?" Rou replied as he stared at the time as he watched it tick on, mentally kicking himself for not even starting dinner or the preparations for the cake. Listening to his beloveds favour Ryou smiled to himself lightly, "O-Of course 'Kura, It will be ready for when you get home. Anything else you want when you get in?"

"Yeah one thing, an ice cold beer, a kiss and a big tight cuddle from you"

"T-that is three, but sure 'Kura. See you when you get back" Ryou said beaming happily as he hung up and dashed up the stairs to start preparing his beloved a nice hot relaxing bath, being rather girlie and all Ryou used his most favourite bath oils to scent the water with several candles surrounding the bath ready to be lit. Once everything was ready Ryou smiled as he stopped the hot water and went back down stairs just in time to hear Bakura entering the house. Smiling Ryou grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it as he walked out to meet his beloved. As soon as Bakura removed his coat he turned to see Ryou standing there holding a bottle of ice cold beer in one hand with a innocent smile touching his lips, smirking Bakura walked over to Ryou, grabbed his wrist, pulled him closer and kissed him deeply yet passionately while holding him tightly. A small moan escaped from between slightly parted lips as Bakura broke the quick kiss with a light pant, as he gazed into Ryous eyes smiling as he took his beer and kissed Ryous cheek as he walked past the boy leaving him slightly breathless.

Once Ryou got his breath back he blinked and blushed as he turned on his heel and heard Bakura in the bathroom, smiling Ryou quickly got on with preparing dinner which he had decided on something light yet satisfying, Chicken breast with a light mixture of vegetables and homemade chips on the side. Something Ryou had been mastering for several weeks at school in home economics. Smiling with himself, Ryou seasoned up the chicken breasts and slipped them into the oven while setting the steamer up and dicing the vegetables. Once everything was cooking slowly, Ryou went on to start preparing his treat for Bakura, a heart shaped Valentine's Day cake with a special message inscribed on the top. Keeping his ears open for when Bakura had gotten out of the bath, Ryou busied himself with baking while keeping his eye on the food. After a good 20minutes Ryou peeled and diced the potatoes while the fryer was heating up, once ready Ryou slipped the diced potatoes into the fryer and went on to quickly and carefully setting up the table in a seemingly cute looking red and white Valentine's Day table cloth. Once the table was set for the two of them, Ryou smiled to himself as he heard Bakura walking along the hallway and starting down the stairs. Smiling brightly to himself Ryou set out two glasses and filled them both in the rose champagne, after the glasses where filled Ryou went on to dish out their meal with a smile as he switched the oven down to a lower heat and placed out the silverware, and placed both plates in their places before Bakura even made it to the kitchen door. Smiling in complete satisfaction with himself Ryou dusted off his trousers and sat down at the table just as Bakura entered in tight fitting black jeans. Blinking Bakura looked up at Ryou, his eyes slightly wide with a dark smirk

"Someone has been a very busy boy today"

"W-ell it is Valentine's Day 'Kura"

"That it is Ryou, Happy Valentine's Day" Bakura said lightly with a wink, Ryou blushed a rich crimson as he nodded with loving smile

"Happy Valentine's Day 'K-Kura" Ryou simply said lifting his glass of Rose Champagne to his rose like lips and sipped it lightly as Bakura took his seat opposite him, and he too did the same, picked up the glass and took a small sip while his eyes fixed upon milk chocolate orbs. Smiling a seemingly loving smile the two white haired alabaster fleshed males sat quietly, eating the well prepared meal in which Ryou had spent preparing and cooking, and occasionally sharing a sly glance while silently telling the other that they loved them. During the whole meal, Ryou and Bakura spoke of Bakuras day at work, and Ryous day of cleaning. Ryou occasionally letting a small giggle escape slightly parted lips as he glanced up at the time and noticed out the corner of his eye that Bakura was watching him, smiling lovingly Ryou returned all smiles to Bakura, and as they finished their meal Bakura cleared the table and told Ryou to go take a nice long soak in the bath. Ryou rolled his eyes at the and sighed lightly, though took Bakuras advice and left him to clear the table, wash up and put everything away while he went for a bath. Though not before removing the cake from the oven and decorating it, even if Bakura kept leaning over his shoulder to trail his fingers across the icing

"W-would you stop that 'Kura! I need to get this finished"

"But it looks so delicious"

"Y-you will j-just have to wait" Ryou said simply as he once again for about the 6th time slapped Bakuras hand away from the cake icing. Once Ryou had the cake decorated he slipped it into the fridge and warned Bakura to leave the cake alone, groaning Bakura nodded and gently pushed Ryou out of the kitchen and demanded him to go relax in the bath.

Upstairs in the bathroom Ryou stood stock still, gobsmacked at what he found. A Rose scented hot bubble bath had been made for him, stepping slowly towards the bath Ryou noticed it not only was filled with his favourite rose scented bath oils, but it also had Red rose petals floating elegantly in the water. Smiling brightly Ryou slowly started to tug at the hem of his tee-shirt as he slowly pulled it up and over his head with a bright smile pulling at the corner of his lips, tossing his tee-shirt to the side Ryou started to unzip, unbutton, and push down his jeans and boxers. Kicking them off to the side also Ryou dipped his fingers into the still seemingly steaming water and sighed in relief to find that the water was at perfect temperature, so with that he slipped easily into the bath and laid back with a sigh of satisfactory relief as he sent a small thank you via his and Bakuras Mind-Link. Receiving a small your welcome back Ryou smiled and laid back to relax as he thought to himself while absentmindedly running his finger through the rose scented water. Toying with several rose petals that danced around his slender fingers, Ryou closed his eyes as he pictured how the rest of his planed night would go.

While down stairs, Bakura was slumped on the couch with the phone in hand, and a glass of the rose champagne in the other. Nibbling nervously on his bottom lip Bakura growled deep in his throat as he glanced towards the stairs

"Hello, Ishtar residence" A young females voice sounded from the phone within Bakuras hand as he turned his attention to his call

"Hello Ishizu, is Marik there?"

"Yeah let me get him for you, Bakura right?"

"Yeah, thanks" Bakura replied glancing back up the stairs as he noticed the bathroom door opening and Ryous shadow leaving the bathroom when he heard someone coming to the phone as he sighed keeping his eye on the stairs

"Hey Fluffy, what is wrong?"

"Marik How the hell am I supposed to ask Ryou to marry me?"

"Are you still worrying about that? Frigging hell Fluffy it Valentine's day, just ask him"

"Well you are no bloody help" Bakura hissed down the phone as he once again glanced towards the time and sighed inwardly as he heard Ryou moving around in their bedroom, "Look I have to go Ryou needs me" With his words spoken Bakura hung up on Marik and tossed the cordless phone onto the couch and pulled himself to his feet.

Sauntering around the bedroom with just a deep blue towel wrapped around his lithe form, Ryou sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror that adorned the wardrobe door within his and Bakuras bedroom. Hair dryer in one hand, a hair brush in the other with two hair ties around his wrists, Ryou sighed deeply as he continued to blow dry his long white locks whilst brushing out all the tangles that occurred while drying the long length of white hair. Being certain that as much of his long hair was dry enough, Ryou carefully centre partened his long hair, and tied one side roughly as he sat on the floor and carefully tied the other side back and braided it. Once the left side was done Ryou glanced at his reflection as a faint pink dusted over the bridge of his nose as he started on the second half, pulling it evenly and tightly to the side Ryou continued to braid the newly pulled back tail as he watched his reflection, and the pink that dusted his nose and cheeks darken. Once both pig tails were done Ryou pulled himself to his feet as he turned on his heel and stared at the silken red attire he had brought the day before, he had laid it out perfectly on the bed so that it was easier to get to and pull on the separate pieces with more ease. Blushing and biting his bottom lip Ryou slowly walked over to the bed and ran his fingers over the silken Baby-Doll, sighing Ryou lifted the small Baby-Doll from the bed and slipped it carefully over his head, and down his body as he removed his towel as a small shiver ran through Ryous lithe form. Biting his lip a little harder, Ryou lifted the small next to nothing fabric considered as a thong and slowly slipped his feet into them and slowly pulled them up his alabaster flesh. Gulping thickly Ryou turned to look into the mirror as he blushed more deeply, the rich silken red fabric making his alabaster flesh stand out as he sighed lightly and turned back to face the bed. Slipping on the final items of clothing Ryou dusted himself off as he walked over to the mirror and checked himself out briefly, Suspender belt was in place and attached were the red silken stockings, the small thong and baby-doll in perfect match and in place, as well as his neatly pulled back pig tails. Ryou just blushed a deep crimson as he twirled in the centre of the room before glancing back at the mirror. Until he noticed that one thing was still missing, gasping Ryou quickly grabbed for the carrier bag in which his outfit was in to find that the silken black ribbon choker, and fastened it around his throat as he smiled lightly to himself. Once being fully ready Ryou slowly stepped closer to the bedroom door when he heard Bakura starting up the stairs, groaning lightly Ryou quickly looked around the room and sighed as he walked over to the bed and decided he would sit on the bed and wait to see where Bakura would go. Hearing the footsteps stop outside the bedroom door, Ryous breathe hitched and caught in his throat as the bedroom door knocked

"Ryou are you alright?"

"Y-Yes 'Kura, D-did you need something?"

"Not really, can I come in?" Bakura asked as Ryou sighed deeply and shifted his weight slightly on the bed as he leaned back on his arms and gazed at the bedroom door before answering

"Y-yeah, of course you can"

"Say Ryou I want to ta-" Bakura paused s he opened the bedroom door, his russet eyes locking with milk chocolate brown before slowly trailing over Ryous lithe form. Clad in red silken fabric, just barely covering the skimpy silken red thong that showed the tip of Ryous slightly aroused member, the red stockings that trailed up to his thighs being held in place by a red and black suspender belt. Gulping Bakura licked his lips as he pushed the bedroom door closed and walked slowly over towards Ryou, "W-well I wasn't expecting this"

"H-Happy V-Valentine's D-Day 'K-Kura" Ryou stuttered shyly as his pale cheeks slowly turned red, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip as he watched Bakura walk slowly towards him, "D-do you l-like it?"

"Like it? Hell Ryou I bloody love it, you look so, so gorgeous" Bakura purred out lowly as he stopped in front of the bed, just several inches from Ryou while his eyes trailed up and down the teens lithe form before leaning forward and placing his hands either side of Ryous hips, "My gift from you I am taking it?"

"Y-Yes 'K-Kura" Ryou whispered as he bit his lip slightly harder as he shifted back on the bed a little as he slowly leaned further back to lay down, so that he could trail his fingers up and down his red silken cladded torso in a teasing manner while gazing up at Bakura. Gulping thickly Bakura licked his lips as he watched Ryou, his eyes fixing on Ryous hand as it slowly moved up and down his torso. Licking at his lips Bakura crawled over Ryous waist and grabbed his hands, pinning them above the teens head before crushing their lips together, a small groan slipping from Ryous throat as he gasped lightly. Parting his lips before Bakura could even request permission to enter, allowing the older male to slip his tongue quickly into the teens' mouth, mapping out the warm cavern before coaxing the others tongue to play. With eyes closing slowly Ryou slipped his own tongue against his boyfriends, pressing the smaller shyer muscle against the more dominant and experienced muscle, eliciting small moans from them both. Groaning lowly Bakura pressed his own denim cladded groin against Ryous, using light touches to stroke down Ryous wrists, working swiftly down the soft alabaster flesh. Eliciting small yet husky moans from Ryous throat Bakura easily broke apart from their deep yet passionate kiss, panting lightly as he leaned his forehead upon Ryous, gazing down at him as he whispered lowly and huskily

"You are so perfect Ryou"

"N-Not as...P-perfect as...you 'K-Kura" Ryou whispered back, panting heavily as he gazed up into russet eyes, locking milk chocolate orbs with those deep russet ones with a faint blush and smile. A deep reverberating chuckle tore from Bakuras throat as he swiftly trailed soft kisses down Ryous cheek to his neck, nipping at the black ribbon as he tugged it lightly and pulling it easily from the teens' throat. His own warm heavy breath dancing over Ryous neck as he trail kisses and bites down the soft unmarred flesh, working swiftly and easily down to the boys collar-bone where Bakura bit slightly harder eliciting a louder moan from Ryous throat. All while trailing his deft fingers up and down the teens' torso, itching up the silken red fabric, purring lowly as he went as he smirked and glanced up at Ryou, watching the smaller males expression closely as he licked a trail down the boys now exposed torso. Dipping his tongue slowly into Ryous navel, while scratching lightly at his sides, while milk chocolate orbs gazed down and locked with his russet optics. Smirking lightly Bakura trailed a light trail of kisses along Ryous abdomen, towards his sensitive hips where he kissed lightly and nibbled on the hip bone gently. This in turn elicited excited moans to rip from Ryous throat as the teen arched his back of the bed, Bakuras name slipping from parted rose pink lips as Bakura just smirked. Continuing to nibble upon the soft sensitive hips of his younger mate, Bakura swiftly trailed his right hand down Ryous left thigh with a low groan, glancing down he sighed lightly as he looked up at Ryou and smirked deviously. Blinking Ryou stared down at Bakura as he watched the older male kiss down to the thin fabric he wore that barely covered his now throbbing member, biting at the frilly hem of the thong Bakura slowly tugged at them and pulled them down Ryous alabaster thighs with his teeth. Gasping lightly Ryou blushed a deeper crimson as he watched Bakura seemingly have fun with undressing his Valentine's Day gift. A small smile sparkled within Ryous eyes as he watched Bakura slowly kiss up his slender legs, starting from his toes. Giggling lightly Ryou leant up and smiled down at Bakura who just smirked, a devious gleam lacing his russet eyes as he nipped at Ryous unmarred thighs making the smaller male moan out lightly

"Delicious Ryou" Bakura purred lowly, his warm breath dancing over Ryous exposed throbbing member, eliciting another yet small though husky moan from his lighter halves throat. Smirking at this small reaction Bakura slowly trailed his tongue down the length of Ryous member, while his deft fingers went to work at carefully massaging the boys' thighs. Making Ryou gasp and moan lowly as he bucked his hips upwards towards Bakuras mouth as he gazed down at him with half lidded eyes, Bakura taking the small unspoken hint, licked his way back up to the tip of Ryous member. Nibbling lightly on the sensitive flesh before taking no more than an inch into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the small slit, which in turn elicited a slightly louder moan from Ryous throat. Chuckling ever so slightly, Bakura sucked lightly on the tip of Ryous length, taking in another inch with every little moan that slipped past Ryous lips. At the same time as his deft fingers worked their way down over Ryous hips, down the backs of his buttocks, and slowly slipping a single digit to the entrance of Ryous tight puckered entrance. A low groan eliciting from the teens' throat as he arched his hips of the bed giving Bakura a little more access, while gripping at the bed sheets tightly

"Mmmm 'K-Kura...j-just fuck...m-me!" Ryou hissed out as he stared down between his thighs with moans ripping from his throat, as he threw his head back crying out as Bakura gave a deliciously hard suck upon the teens' throbbing member. Looking up at Ryou, Bakura pulled back slowly as he pushed one single digit into Ryous tight entrance, which only made Ryou moan out loudly with a slight hiss of pain lacing his sweet cries of pleasure. Swiftly moving up the length of Ryous body Bakura leaned over Ryou as he used his free hand to swiftly unzip, unbutton, and push down his jeans, and revealing his own throbbing member releasing it with a low hiss, before leaning further into Ryou thrusting a second digit into Ryou. Scissoring the smaller male as Bakura claimed Ryous soft lips for his own, moaning low in his throat as he thrusted his digits into Ryou while searching for that small bundle of nerves that when stroked in the right way would send the smaller male into a heavenly bliss of screams and moans. Then with a small flick of Bakuras Wrist, Ryou broke the kiss, threw his head back and moaned out loudly. Bakura smirked as he hit that same spot several time before pulling those two digits from Ryous entrance, earning himself a low whine as he positioned himself and looked down into Ryous eyes before pushing himself hard and fast into Ryou. Gasping loudly, eyes tightly scrunched shut Ryou hissed out in a low groan. Wincing slightly in pain, Ryou bit his lip hard to prevent the half loud pained scream ripping from his throat. Noticing this Bakura stilled instantly to give Ryou time to adjust as he leaned forward and kissed away the teens' tears that trailed down his pale cheeks, whispering apologetic words mixed with words of love and affection, Ryou hissed lightly as he wriggled his hips lightly as Bakura moved to make Ryou a little more comfy. After several moments Ryou slowly fluttered his eyes open as he gazed up at Bakura with a soft yet loving smile, trailing his fingers slowly over Bakuras biceps up to around his neck. Then wrapping his legs around Bakuras waist, Ryou pulled Bakura closer indicating he was ready, and with that Bakura pulled back almost completely before slamming back into Ryou hard. This in turn made Ryou moan out loudly as he fisted his fingers into Bakuras long white unruly locks, tugging it slightly as he leaned up and crushed his lips to Bakuras. Muffled moans, skin hitting skin, nails being dragged harshly over muscled arms, the sound of a super king sized bed screeching across lino flooring. All sounds filled the apartment the two white haired males lived in. A layer of perspiration coating both bodies as Bakura groaned out lowly, holding both of Ryous hands above his head to prevent the smaller of the two ripping any more chunks out of his back. While his free hand snaked around the teens' abandoned member, stroking at the same pace of his seemingly violent thrusts, eliciting even louder moans to rip from Ryous throat as he arched his back up into Bakura. Screaming out in a highly erotically loud moan Ryou shouted his boyfriends name in pleasure as he felt that tightening of his stomach just as he hit his release, spewing his white sticky seed all over Bakuras hand and stomach. His inner muscles tightening instantly around Bakura as he thrusted several more times, his lighter halves name leaving his slightly parted lips as he to found his release hard and fast, filling Ryou quickly with that same white sticky substance before collapsing upon the smaller males chest. Panting and breathing heavily Bakura glanced up at Ryou and smiled. Yes Bakura smiled. Lovingly at that as he slowly shifted his weight and pulled out of Ryou, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off as he sat up crossing his legs. Ryou, dazed and in a sex induced haze stared at Bakura, panting heavily as he watched his boyfriend pull out something from his jeans before tossing them into the corner of the room. Finding some form of strength Ryou slowly pulled himself to lean up on his elbows as Bakura bit on his bottom lip. Tilting his head to the side Ryou stared at Bakura, his breathing still pretty ragged as he whispered lightly, "K-Kura, is s-something wrong?"

"Hmm? No nothing Ryou"

"A-are you sure?" Ryou asked weakly as he pulled himself to sit up completely, wincing in pain as a sharp electric shock ran straight to his back

"Ryou lay down, you know you shouldn't sit up that fast"

"B-but...O-okay" Ryou whispered lightly as he let himself fall gracefully back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling as he bit on his lower lip, Wandering what was wrong, considering normally Bakura would pull him into his arms and tell him how much he loved him. A sudden thought crashed landed onto Ryou when an unwanted thought raced past him, "D-do you still love me 'K-Kura?"

"What!? Of course I bloody do, what makes you think I don't?"

"N-nothing..." Ryou whispered as he curled up onto his side closing his eyes tightly, Bakura noticing this sighed as he realised what Ryou had meant. Rolling his eyes Bakura slowly crawled over to Ryou and sat over Ryous hip while carefully pulling the smaller male to lay on his back, a slight look of worry lacing both males eyes as Bakura inhaled deeply

"Ryou, We've been together nearly a whole year right?"

"Y-yeah"

"W-well, I was thinking...the other day, about what I could get you. For today, and I couldn't think of anything-"

"Y-you don't h-have to get me a-anything 'K-Kura, I o-only want you"

"Thanks Ry." Bakura said lightly as he leaned forward and captured Ryous lips quickly, passionately and lovingly while slowly slipping a silver banded ring onto Ryous finger, a clear diamond sitting perfectly in the centre as Bakura murmured lowly against Ryous lips, "Marry me Ryou"

"W-what?"

"Will you marry me?" Bakura asked as he sat back holding Ryous left hand, hiding the ring he had easily slipped onto the boys finger as he watched for Ryous reaction. Which of course was shock. Ryou stared wide eyed, breath held, and gobsmacked at the words Bakura had spoken, "Ryou breath"

"M-Marry...y-you? Y-you...want...me...to...m-marry you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't off asked if I didn't mean it Ryou"

"I...I...Y-yes" Ryou whispered lowly as he felt himself start to heat up as he stared back up at Bakura, "Yes 'K-Kura, I will" Ryou whispered loving as Bakura released his hand, revealing the silver banded ring. Blinking at the ring Ryou blushed crimson to the point he matched the colour of his silken red baby-doll

"Ryou, I love you, with everything I am"

"I love you to 'Kura, More than you could ever imagine" Ryou replied softly as he sat up quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around the older males neck, crushing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, filled with every inch of Ryous feelings for the older male. Blinking in slightly Shock at Ryous actions, Bakura smiled lightly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the boys' waist and threw him down onto the bed, and not once did he break the kiss. But returned it completely, with everything little piece of his being.

**Sana-Chan: **FINALLY! *Throws confetti over self* Finally got it finished! Sorry it nearly two days late guys! Please don't hate me, but here is my Valentine's Day Fic for you all to read.


End file.
